Heridas
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Sonic y Shadow son compañeros de batalla, pero hay algo que inquieta al erizo azul y es ver como el oscuro no se preocupa por las heridas que sufre... pero hay mas de una forma de herir y Shadow lo sabe.


El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte cuando la ultima de las creaturas oscuras dejo su aliento vital escapar despu s de una ardua pelea. Los cuerpos sin vida de los black aliens estaban dispersos en distintas direcciones, cada uno de ellos hab an hecho lo imposible para proteger un dispositivo de se ales instalado en una vieja base. Ambos erizos se dirigieron una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad a su propio estilo.

El guante derecho de Sonic estaba te ido de rojo en la palma, hab a tenido que sujetarse de una barra para evitar su ca da al vac o y se hab a herido con ella. El ardor que sent a no deb a en nada compararse al profundo tajo que hab a recibido Shadow en el hombro tras ser atacado por las espadas de los oscuros seres armados, por ello mismo se repet a que no deb a darle importancia a su mano y centrarse en su compa ero.

-No hay nada mas que hacer aqu - dijo con su tono de voz tranquilo de siempre una vez destruida la se al alien gena- es mejor que nos larguemos-

-Por mi esta bien- animado como siempre levanto su pulgar- pero Hacia donde vamos?-

Cuando el bicolor hab a dicho larguemos nunca hab a dicho que fuese un sin nimo de juntos , principalmente era victima de los infantiles juegos del azul y su actitud despreocupada lo enfermaban tanto como lo hac an adorarlo cosa que el ojiverde deb a seguir ignorando por su propio bien. Lo que pod a hacer era simplemente fingir que no lo hab a o do e irse sin dejarle ning n tipo de explicaci n.

Pero la atenci n del ojiverde estaba centrada en el hombro de su colega que, si bien no de forma abundante, sangraba. Dio un suspiro y le tendio la esmeralda caos que hab a hallado en la base, despu s de dar una risita nerviosa, le pidi que intercambiaran favores. Sonic quer a regresar a su casa en la colina verde y un caos control era justo lo que necesitaba. Shadow se aseguraba de dos cosas:

1 que sonic llegar a a salvo

2 que tenia otra esmeralda

Sujeto al otro de la mano y con dos sencillas palabras estuvieron frente a la morada del erizo menor. En cuanto se dispon a a retirarse noto que uno de sus propios guantes estaba manchado de carm n, esa sangre tenia que ser del oji esmeralda, como si fuese una herida de muerte jalo al joven dentro de la casa rega ndolo como si fuese apenas un ni o cosa que a Sonic le dio gracia y ternura a la vez, claro que no lo expres .

-Oye, debes tener algunas vendas, alcohol -

-En el botiqu n genio - rio un poco el azul- Ire a por l-

-Quedate aqu , est pido fake- conoc a la casa, un par de veces hab a estado all , claro que sin autorizaci n del propietario.

El chico de cabellera azul miro su mano un momento antes de quitarse el guante para vendarla, pero su prioridad era que Shadow se encargase de su hombro. El problema era encontrar una forma de dec rselo sin que se sintiese presionado por l, claro que no hab a problema porque estaban solos en la casa ambos a solas. De repente un calor se apodero de todo el rostro del menor.

Cuando el mayor regreso se encontr al erizo con las orejas ca das y la mirada baja, no pod a ver su rostro. Dejo las cosas para atender al jovencito en la mesa baja de cristal, observo detenidamente al chico haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas tenso con ello, pero termino dici ndole que se quitase de una buena vez el guante porque hab a que desinfectar la herida.

- Qu demo os dices? Habla claro- el murmullo del chico fue tan leve que ni el sentido del o do del erizo oscuro hab a podido escuchar con claridad.

-Dije que primero te encargue de tu hombro - la voz del azul no era como siempre- asi que cuando termines -

-No es necesario- respondi tajante dejando inconclusa la frase- no necesito nada. En serio v ndate eso antes de que haya que amputarte una mano ya te dije que no tiene importancia-

Fue todo lo que necesito para definitivamente liberar esa opresi n que lo torturaba desde hacia un rato. Shadow era considerado uno de sus valiosos amigos aunque no se sintiera as , incluso sabia que en ocasiones no pensaba en todos sus compa eros como pensaba en el bienestar del bicolor, pod a llegar a conversar con Tails o Amy y terminar diciendo Qu estar haciendo ahora mismo? .

Que no se preocupara por algo tan serio no era una cosa sencilla, no pod a dejar que pasara sin oportunidad de decirle la verdad. No le importaba lo que pensara, no iba a dejar que su est pida idea de ser supremo e inmortal lo llevara a no preocuparse por sus heridas.

-Entonces lo hare yo - la mirada firme se sostuvo con la furiosa mirada rub del mayor- eres mas terco de lo que supon a- intentaba ayudarlo pero el oji rojo no estaba dispuesto.

-Qu date quieto, est pido erizo azul- logro retenerlo sobre el sill n de la sala en el cual estaban- Mira Acaso ves algo?-

Efectivamente el cuerpo del bicolor estaba perfectamente, ni un solo rasgu o que rompiera la armon a de su perfecta figura oscura pero pod a jurar que estaba all y de hecho hab a rastros de sangre o eso le parec a. Con cuidado Shadow mordi el guante de su compa ero en el dedo medio de forma que pudo quitarlo sin tener que soltar al erizo menor debajo de l.

Se quedo mirando en un estado de hipnotismo el corte en la palma, no era muy profundo pero la abarcaba en su extensi n, dirigi una corta mirada al erizo azul y cerro los ojos. El otro parec a no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando pero estar en esa posici n no era nada incomodo para l, solo aumento su verg enza al sentir la calidez de la lengua de su rival recorrer la extensi n de esa herida quemaba mas que cuando se la hizo y ese ardor se apoderaba del resto de su cuerpo.

- Por qu tienes que preocuparte por todos?- pronuncio sin abrir los ojos- Jam s te entender -

-No quiero que ninguno de mis amigos sufra heridas - lo dijo sinceramente.

-Je, eres realmente muy est pido entonces - clavo la intensidad de sus ojos en la cristalina mirada esmeralda- mis heridas sanan casi de inmediato. El nico que me hiere todo el tiempo eres tu, no se como demo os lo conseguiste pero abriste una herida en mi que es imposible sanar hasta ahora- dirigi la mano lastimada a su pecho- pero dices que no quieres ver a tus amigos heridos eres un hip crita o un idiota- dirigi la misma mano a su rostro.

-Es cierto yo nunca tuve esa intenci n- el color carm n de su rostro lo delataba, mor a de verg enza pero no quer a que el peli negro lo dejara libre- lamento si te duele -

-Claro que me duele- frunci el ce o- Duele cada vez que me obligas a pensar en ti y sobretodo cuando pienso en esa mocosa de cabello rosa-

Pero Sonic mas que sentirse culpable estaba feliz, tambi n ocurr a lo mismo con su rival, pensaban mutuamente en el otro y eso se alaba que hab a una correspondencia en sus sentimientos. Sab a que sent a algo realmente fuerte por Shadow, mas que por cualquiera de los dem s y sabia como se llamaba a ese sentimiento.

-Hare que sangre entonces y ser in til que intentes sanarla- con algo de esfuerzo sello los labios del otro en forma bastante torpe teniendo en cuenta su poca experiencia, o nula, y la raz n de que estaba besando al bicolor. Pero el mayor no estaba conforme con eso, apoyo las manos a los lados de la cabeza del peliazul y profundizo el beso haciendo que el contacto se tornara mas pasional.

Las manos no pod an estar quietas y buscaron pasar por el cuerpo del jovencito debajo de l. Sus brazos, su pecho eran muy diferentes pero compart an un mismo sentimiento. Sonic hizo rozar su lengua en los colmillos del oji rojo dejando lanzar un peque o suspiro de pasi n ante las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba.

Los suspiros pasaron a ser jadeos y luego gemidos. La boca de Shadow no estaba en la de Sonic, necesitaba mas de l y se aventuraba por toda su figura mientras este trataba de acallar los sonidos que animaban al mayor pero lo apenaba a l.

- Definitivamente hare la herida mas profunda de forma que no seas capas de dejarme ir Shadow mmm yo te quiero -

-Lo se y Te amo, Sonic-

Sin poderlo evitar la herida hab a sido abierta y Shadow ya no pod a escapar


End file.
